The invention relates to a game associated with the consumption of confectioneries and a method for playing this game.
Food and entertainment have long been successfully combined for leisure or social activities. Palate nourishment and intellectual stimulation have also proven to be attractive components of games. Food entertainment has found concrete expression in such items as fortune cookies and comic wrappered Bazooka Gum. Entertainment in the form of games involving consumption of food have also been well known. Apple dunking is a classic example. Society continues its appetite for new and more sophisticated forms of such food games.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game directly involving the tasting of food.
Another object of this invention is to provide a food game playable either individually or among a group of people.
A further object of this invention is to provide a food game that challenges the organoleptic senses to identify different flavors.
These and other objects will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.